


more than i could ask for

by orphan_account



Category: Scream (1996)
Genre: (ish?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tatum and Sidney grow up in the same small town in a tight little corner in their county holding each other’s hands as the days press on.





	more than i could ask for

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos
> 
> i just rewatched scream for the first time in a few years. then this happened. i kinda wanted to write something heavier/with a higher rating, but i could use some cute sidney/tatum in my life rn
> 
> inspired by/title after [your love (strange fruit) by john taylxr](https://johntaylxr.bandcamp.com/track/your-love-strange-fruit-feat-michael-mayo)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tatum and Sidney grow up in the same small town in a tight little corner in their county holding each other’s hands as the days press on. Before school, they’ve got their backpacks slung over their shoulders and food stains smudged dry on their chins; in class, they pass notes back and forth until they get caught, and then do it all again; when the bell rings, they walk arm in arm towards the bus Sidney takes home.

Stu asks Tatum out when they’re fifteen—nearly sophomores in high school. She rolls her eyes and says _uh—no, thanks_ , before turning her back on him to find Sidney. Sidney, of course, is still in the parking lot, waiting to for her father to be picked up. Billy Loomis looks like he’s about to approach her and Tatum feels a flare of irritation at that: if there’s one thing she and Sidney agree on—and there are a _lot_ of those—it’s that Billy and Stu lurk a lot like they’re straight out of a horror film.

Sidney’s keeping her books clutched tight against her chest, and Tatum makes her entrance. Exit: Billy, giving her a dirty look before headed in the direction Tatum left Stu.

 _Jesus, he was probably gonna murder you in the woods or something_ , Tatum says, and Sidney smiles. The dip of her shoulders straightens out into a calm line and her eyes are bright. Tatum thinks, _oh my fucking god_ , and swallows down the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

Three weeks later, they’re sitting in the backyard when Sidney’s the one to lean forward and press a quick kiss to Tatum’s mouth. It’s awkward, chaste, and brief, and Sidney looks like she immediately regrets it, but Tatum’s feeling stars bursting apart and folding in on themselves inside her chest, each sun a separate doubt, until there’s nothing but light falling into her stomach.

Tatum’s fingers curl against the dip of Sidney’s elbow under the sun, feeling not much different than she had before. The feeling in her—that’s always, _always_ been there—and when Sidney says, wide-eyed, _I didn’t think you actually liked me_ , Tatum pulls her into a tight hug, smirking, her insides falling over themselves in a poor attempt to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
